


Aubépine

by Reidr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avenger IW
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidr/pseuds/Reidr
Summary: « La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était paniqué parce qu’il avait entendu que votre mère était morte. Il a dit que se serait difficile d’être présent pour ses funérailles mais qu’il le serait. Puis il a disparu. Quelques semaines après tu es venu m’annoncer sa mort.-	Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. J’aurais agis différemment. Nous nous serions soutenu.-	Il n’était même pas mort.-	L’aurais-tu préféré ?-	J’aurai préféré qu’il se manifeste. Rien qu’un signe. »





	Aubépine

Le coup de poing sonne si inattendu que tout le monde se tait. Les mauvaises langues commencent déjà à murmurer : Tony Stark n’a pas dû recevoir le mémo. Mais si, celui qui disait que ce soir, ils fêtaient leur victoire contre Thanos, rendaient hommage aux morts. Celui qui surlignait qu’il n’y avait pas d’ennemis pour la nuit. 

« Je savais que t’étais un bel enfoiré, mais ça …je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? »

Il ne parle pas particulièrement fort, la haine qu’il dégage hurle à sa place. Tony est plus petit que son interlocuteur ; il est plus faible, aussi. Un simple humain sans armure autre que ses lunettes de soleil face à un dieu. Certaines personnes dans la pièce cachent leur soulagement : c’est la première émotion qui n’est pas culpabilité ou tristesse qu’il montre depuis son retour de Titan. Thor se tient prêt à intervenir.

« Pourquoi t’es resté sois disant Mort pendant si longtemps, pauvre con ! »

Le silence est toujours de mise. Thor s’en étonne, il ne comprend même pas la nature de leur conversation. Si l’homme de fer n’était pas si en colère et .. blessé, il pourrait faire un trait d’humour : de quelle des nombreuses morts de son frère est-il question ici ?

« Tu sais que Thor est venu pleurer ici, dans mon salon, pendant des jours ? J’ai du consoler un frère, me faire à l’idée que tu étais mort en sauvant quelqu’un que tu ne connaissais même pas. Je me suis mis à espérer avec lui sur vos légendes de mes couilles. » 

Thor se sent ému que Tony est si mal vécu son chagrin. Il faisait un excellent compagnon d’arme, mais il avait tendance à oublier qu’il avait également une bonne oreille et une épaule.

« Alors que tu étais en vie ! Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas manifesté ? Pourquoi es tu resté mort si longtemps ? Qu’est ce qui te retenait ? »

La salle entière retient son souffle. Peter Parker s’approche doucement de son mentor, de même que James Rhodes s’approche de son ami. Ils restent à distance, mais ils sentent qu’il va bientôt se fissurer. Nebula se tient derrière Loki et a sorti une lame discrète. Elle ne sait pas encore pourquoi elle tient tant à ce que personne ne fasse de mal à cet humain. Sa sœur est morte.

« Je me suis fait passer pour Odin. » 

Une simple phrase peut briser un homme. Si la colère tenait cet homme debout, il n’est maintenant plus que blessé. Il doit se rendre compte du dérangeant spectacle qu’il offre car il essaye faire bonne figure. Il essaye de jouer à l’homme fort. Tout le monde admire l’effort. Ils ne l’auraient pas remarqué si Tony était moins fatigué. Mais il est fatigué, résigné à n’être qu’heurté. 

« Ah. Oui. Je n’avais pas … d’accord.  
\- Peut-on en discuter ailleurs ? »

Il semble prendre conscience d’où il est. Il semble prendre conscience du nombre de personnes qui l’observent avidement, curieux de le voir lui parmi tous craquer. Il ne leur fera pas ce plaisir : il sourit et même si ça ne marche pas, ça fait une grande différence.

« Non, tu sais quoi ? Tant pis. Tout le monde est là pour profiter de la fête. Je suis content que ça aille mieux avec Thor. Peter, il faut que tu fasses plus ample connaissance avec Nebula.  
\- Anthony, il faut que nous discutions.  
\- Non, tout va bien. Tu pourras me faire part de ton prochain plan de régence après. Ou les mettre à exécution et m’en informer après, dans quelques années. Ton choix a déjà été fait. »

Les mauvaises langues recommencent à murmurer : cette conversation n’a aucun sens.

« J’aimerai que nous trouvions un endroit où parler ..  
\- Non, vraiment, c’est bon. Pas besoin de .. Je ne sais pas. Désolé, Thor. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.  
\- Anthony »

Nebula se dresse entre eux. Son regard suffi à faire frémir toutes personnes se trouvant devant elle. Mais Loki ne fait que froncer les sourcils. Elle chuchote quelque chose à l’oreille de Tony, son visage mortellement neutre. Il pouffe et ils partent. La scène est fini maintenant, vous pouvez continuer votre soirée. J’espère que l’anecdote valait le silence froid. Au moins avez-vous maintenant de quoi discuter.

\-------------------------

Tony Stark et Peter Parker gère leurs traumatismes en faisant visiter les quatre coins de la terre à Nebula, en lui montrant tout ce que leur planète a de merveilleux.  
Nebula ne s’émerveille jamais, mais elle apprécie secrètement chaque instant passé avec eux. Elle ne se sentait pas de retourner errer dans l’espace tout de suite, ni de suivre ce qu’il reste des Gardiens. Elle se sait responsable de la mort de Gamora, alors retourner avec ceux qui avaient été sa famille n’est pas envisageable. Avec Tony et Peter, elle se sent étonnement mieux qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre. Elle arrive même à se sentir bien. Elle a peur, parfois, de ne pas assez le leur montrer, de devoir leur dire. Mais ils semblent comprendre, car Peter ne cesse de la prendre dans ses bras malgré ses exclamations et Tony continue de prévoir leurs escapades. Leurs repas se font autour de souvenirs. Souvent, elle est seule avec Tony. Souvent, Peter vient les rejoindre. Parfois sa tante vient aussi. Parfois, c’est quelqu’un de leur entourage -un ami, un allié, une connaissance avec qui on voudrait passer plus de temps. Tony et Peter l’incluent si facilement dans toutes leurs activités qu’elle a arrêté de protester pour la forme et les suit simplement sans un mot. Sa nature froide n’y peut rien : viendra vite le temps où leur protection sera sa priorité.  
Aujourd’hui, Tony a décidé de lui apprendre à conduire tous les véhicules qu’elle pourrait croiser sur Terra. La voiture est plus difficile que l’hélicoptère, parce que ça ne ressemble que de loin -de très loin- à ce que l’on trouve ailleurs. 

« Nan, tu vas encore caler. Je crois que je vais te fabriquer une voiture qui ne cale pas.  
\- Cette machine est stupide. Un jour je te ferai visiter des planètes où on pourra t’apprendre comment conduire. Pour de vrai. »

Tony rit. Elle a apprit à distinguer ses rires. Celui-ci est sincère, ne présente aucune trace de tristesse. Il ne pense pas aux morts.

« Tu ferais un bon compagnon de voyage.  
\- Tu seras la capitaine, hein ? Je jouerai au mécano et garde du corps.  
\- Peter serait un bon co-pilote. Avec ses sens sur-développer, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à apprendre. Et il serait meilleur que beaucoup.  
\- Pete’ bat même les aliens ?  
\- Certainement. »

Il rit encore. Il est entendu qu’un jour, ils mèneront une grande aventure. Il ne fait pas remarquer qu’elle est particulièrement bavarde aujourd’hui, elle ne dit pas qu’il semble plus joyeux que d’habitude. Ils profitent. Puis l’un de ceux à l’apparence d’homme mais qui n’en est pas un entre dans le hangar. C’est celui de la soirée. Presque un mois qu’elle ne l’a pas vu, et elle sait pour avoir passer tout son temps avec lui qu’il en va de même pour Tony.  
Elle sait reconnaître lorsque quelqu’un essaye d’être le moins menaçant possible. Elle se demande si il pense sincèrement pouvoir être une menace en sa présence. Elle le réduirait en miette en si peu de temps ..

« Je vais pas y couper. Il est borné.  
\- Tu veux que je le fasse sortir ? Tu sais que je le ferai avec beaucoup de facilité.  
\- Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Qu’on en finisse, répond-il en sortant de la voiture. Je te raconterai tout, je sais à quel point tu aimes les ragots. »

Elle roulent les yeux avec un soupire agacée, mais lui rappelle qu’il peut lui faire signe pour qu’elle intervienne dans la seconde. Il lui envoie un baiser dramatique en s’éloignant. Parce qu’il aime dédramatiser les choses qui lui sont si importantes.  
Elle n’entend pas le début de leur conversation. Seulement quand Tony hausse la voix (« Évidemment que je ne veux pas me lier, comment je pourrais te faire confiance ! » « Ne me sers pas le couplet ‘c’était trop dangereux’. C’est juste une excuse, tu le sais. »). L’autre reste calme, même si il a l’air de plus en plus désespéré. Elle se souvenait de lui comme étant resté bien stoïque devant un Tony aux bords des larmes et de la colère furieuse. Elle juge que c’est un juste retour des choses. 

« Lo’, tu peux pas revenir une fois tous les six ans pendant quelques mois. J’ai au mieux vingt ans à vivre. »

Celle-là lui met un coup. Tony n’a que si peu de temps ? Elle ne sait pas combien de temps les humains vivent. Elle s’est montrée stupide. Mais elle peut trouver un moyen de ralentir son vieillissement. Cette fois, elle entend distinctement ce que l’autre a à dire.

« J’ai pris des précautions, sur Asgard. Pour toi et moi. J’ai la possibilité de t’offrir plusieurs vies.  
\- Ah oui ? Des vies aux côtés de quelqu’un qui se cache de moi alors que j’ai tant besoin de lui ? Sans façon. Je reste parmi les miens.  
\- Par Ymir Anthony, les tiens peuvent en profiter. Le jeune Spiderman le pourra aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite, autant que ton ami de fer. L’alien n’a .. Que moins de restrictions à ce sujet.»

Ils commencent tous les deux à perdre patience. Ce type est clairement important pour Tony, mais il s’est fait passé pour mort puis revient comme une fleur lui proposer la vie éternelle à ses côtés. Bien, Nebula a beau être de loin la pire experte possible en relation sociale, elle sait que le gars va devoir faire beaucoup d’efforts pour Tony. Elle-même va être dur à convaincre. Mais si il peut permettre à Tony de vivre …

« Tony, je crois que j’ai démarré sans caler. »

Ils se tournent vers elle comme si une bombe menaçait de faire sauter le hangar. 

« Je savais que tu y arriverais ! »

Il a compris. Ils ont compris, même. Loki sourit, Tony aussi, et elle fait l’effort d’avoir l’air un minimum contente. C’est bancal, mais ça suffira pour cette fois. 

\-------------------------

Il était rare de trouver l’homme de fer sans un de ses enfants d’adoption. Thor compte bien en profiter. Il pense que l’unique lune de Midgard est belle et puissante cette nuit, et c’est un signe encourageant. Tony a une bouteille qui n’est pas ouverte à côté de lui. Il est assis par terre sur cette immense terrasse qui compte de nombreux fauteuils et chaises. Thor pense que Tony ressemble à son frère comme ça. Tony pense qu’il ressemble à une loque de film indépendant en noir et blanc, comme si il allait se mettre à réciter de la poésie espagnole et admirer les étoiles, les yeux brillant. 

« Ami Tony. Puis-je me joindre à toi ? Commence -il.  
\- Ouais. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter, depuis … Quatre ans, c’est ça ? Bruce m’a un peu expliqué. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- Effectivement, nous devons rattraper beaucoup de temps. Je dois également m’excuser auprès de toi: mon comportement envers toi n’a pas toujours été approprié.  
\- T’inquiète, lâche-t-il avec un mouvement vague de main.  
\- J’aimerai que tu m’éclaires, si tu es d’accord. Mon frère fait beaucoup d’effort pour te parler, mais il n’est pas disposé à m’en expliquer les raisons.  
\- Ah. Oui. Ton frère et ses secrets, rit-il amèrement. Sa cellule .. Ne le retenait pas vraiment. Il passait la plupart de son temps chez moi. Ne me demande comment ça a commencé, mais pendant deux ans, il était là .. Il se vantait souvent parce que personne n’avait deviné qu’Asgard n’emprisonnait qu’une illusion. Il était un peu vexé aussi, je crois. »

Il fait une pause. Il lève la tête vers le ciel, et ce n’est pas pour continuer son film indé ; il aimerait retourner à cette époque et faire autrement. Il voudrait de nouveau danser sur le ciel étoilé, rire devant le soleil et se moquer des satellites terriens. Aussi poétique que cette journée fut, elle ne restera qu’un souvenir sur lequel compter. Si, vous savez, ceux dont on se souvient avec un sourire et une pointe de nostalgie dans les moments critiques de notre vie. Il est tout de même reconnaissant que Thor ne lui demande pas plus de détails.

« La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était paniqué parce qu’il avait entendu que votre mère était morte. Il a dit que se serait difficile d’être présent pour ses funérailles mais qu’il le serait. Puis il a disparu. Quelques semaines après tu es venu m’annoncer sa mort.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. J’aurais agis différemment. Nous nous serions soutenu.  
\- Il n’était même pas mort.  
\- L’aurais-tu préféré ?  
\- J’aurai préféré qu’il se manifeste. Rien qu’un signe. »

Ils se taisent de nouveau. Ils n’ont jamais été si proche que ce soir et celui dont ils parlent avec chagrin. La bouteille reste là, pleine. 

« Pourquoi ne m’as -tu rien dis ?  
\- Tu venais m’annoncer sa mort, Thor.  
\- C’est juste.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais venu me voir moi, entre tous. Nous n’étions pas particulièrement proches.  
\- Tu étais le seul qui ne se serait pas montrer désagréable. Asgard n’était que fausse compassion, et les combattants de Midgard soulagement. »

Finalement, ça suffi à Tony. Ils ont vraiment l’air de deux adolescents paumés qui cherchent à reconstruire leur vie et se créer un nouveau quotidien, un nouveau cercle de proches. Ils ont l’air de deux loques filmées en noir et blanc qui chuchotent ce qu’ils ont sur le cœur sous la lumière bienveillante de la nuit. C’est aussi ridicule que drôle, alors il rit. Il n’est pas étonné que Thor le rejoigne dans son fou-rire, lui aussi doit voir l’absurdité de la scène.  
La prochaine fois, vous penserez à eux. Riant en noir et blanc de leur secrets. 

\-------------------------

Peter aimerait que sa tante aille mieux. Qu’elle arrête d’avoir peur lorsqu’il a trente minutes de retard, qu’elle arrête d’appeler son mentor tous les deux jours pour un bilan complet. Depuis Titan, elle voudrait l’avoir constamment sous les yeux. Et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

« Je vais présenter Neb’ à Michelle et Ned. Comme ça elle pourra sortir avec nous le week-end. Elle est plus âgée, mais ça lui fera du bien.  
\- C’est une bonne idée chérie. Elle se fait plus chaleureuse ?  
\- Non, mais tu sais … C’est pas grave. Elle sourit, des fois, mais c’est toujours cynique. Et elle a l’air mieux. D’une façon général.  
\- Elle est donc plus chaleureuse. Elle a l’air bien, derrière cet air de tueuse en série.  
\- Elle a sans doute tué des milliers de gens pour son père, tu sais. »

May ne répond rien. Il n’y a rien à répondre. Pour tous, il y a un ‘avant’ ‘après’ qui fait que l’on pardonne. Et May ne doit pas se rendre compte de ce que représente des milliers d’extraterrestres. Elle lui tend son sac déjeuner, l’embrasse sur le front, et lui propose une soirée cinéma. Elle propose que Tony et Nebula viennent aussi. Peter ne sait pas trop quand est-ce que M. Stark est devenu Tony, mais il promet de demander. Tante May se sent plus en sécurité avec plusieurs personnes capables de se défendre contre une armée. Elle pense qu’il faut qu’elle protège Peter, et non pas qu’il est plus que capable de les protéger tous les deux. Ce n’est pas très grave. Et Peter s’est récemment rendu compte que sa relation avec M Stark -devenu Tony, souvenez vous- tient depuis Titan plus d’une relation père/fils que mentor/protégé. Il était partagé entre terreur et fierté avant d’en parler à May – il n’est maintenant plus que fier. Le fait que Nebula ne quitte jamais Tony plus de quelques heures pour dormir lui donne envie de dire qu’ils sont en train de créer une espèce de petite famille étrange et bancale, mais incroyablement chaleureuse et confortable. Peter est heureux de dire qu’en plus de sa tante, il a Tony et Nebula. Et Rhodey, Happy, Stephen, Carol et Pepper, sans doute, qu’il voit de plus en plus au repas du jeudi (le repas du jeudi, c’est sacré : c’est eux quatre, puis parfois des invités de choix dont Rhodey, Happy et Pepper ou Dr Strange et Wong, ou Hope, Carol et Jessica). 

D’ailleurs Tony lui dit qu’il pourrait sortir avec ces dernières. Jessica et Carol ont besoin de prendre l’air, et ils n’ont pas vu Hope depuis longtemps. Peter pense qu’elles doivent devenir amies avec May, parce que May pourrait être une super-héroïne. 

\-------------------------

Loki a l’impression de passer un test . Pas ceux d’Asgard, vous savez ceux qui sont fait pour qu’il échoue ou qu’il se montre plus faible que son frère. Non, un test tout aussi difficile mais pour lequel on attend de lui qu’il donne absolument tout, qu’il soit à la hauteur. Parce que s’il échoue, c’est rédhibitoire. Si Loki ne s’entend pas avec Peter, Nebula, Carol, May et Pepper, c’est qu’il ne peut pas entrer dans le cercle très privé des gens de confiance de Tony. Il a déjà pu se faire mieux connaître du Captain Marvel et de Nebula. S’il s’entend bien avec Carol, il ne récolte que des regards dures de la seconde. Mais apparement, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne -même si elle est particulièrement méfiante depuis la soirée de victoire contre Thanos d’il y a quelques mois. 

« Oh, Loki ! Tony m’a dit que tu venais jeudi soir ! J’ai proposé qu’on fasse des crêpes puis qu’on regarde un Star Wars. Parce que Nebula et toi ne connaissez pas les plus grandes trouvailles de terra.  
\- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de Star Wars. Est-ce une série ?  
\- Un film. Mais en plusieurs volets.  
\- Quelle est donc la différence avec une série ? »

Carol éclate de rire en enfilant son sweat-shirt. C’est rare qu’il se croise au SHIELD, parce que Loki n’y va jamais que pour confirmer qu’il n’a pas réduit à l’esclavage une nation et Carol pour rendre quelques rapports de ses escapades. 

« J’ai vu les Gardiens. Ils te passent le bonjour, ainsi qu’à ton frère.  
\- Surtout à Thor.  
\- Non. Rocket a dit ‘la blondasse et la princesse’ puis il a parlé de Nebula et son nouvel équipage.  
\- Nebula forme un équipage ?  
\- Peter, Tony. Je crois qu’elle inclue même May, depuis quelques temps.  
\- Tony adorerait l’espace. C’est l’ébullition, la création et le chaos. »

Carol a un grand sourire. Elle propose qu’il se joigne à eux la prochaine fois qu’ils jouent aux cartes par vidéoconférence. Puis elle en rajoute sur jeudi soir. Comme s’il n’était pas assez stressé.  
Il sait que Carol et Tony s’entendent vraiment bien. Ils ne sont pas encore amis, parce que c’est maintenant difficile de s’approcher de l’ingénieur, mais ils sont bonne voie. Tout comme le sorcier de Midgard qui semble jouer au chien et au chat avec lui. Et Thor qui, inévitablement, voit en Tony ses compagnons d’armes et amis perdus. Stark a su s’entourer pour cette nouvelle aire. 

« Pepper va être difficile, mais elle va t’apprécier. Vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. May va certainement essayer de te mettre à l’aise. Nebula ne parlera sans doute pas, ce n’est pas forcément mauvais signe. »

Elle lui donne tous ses pronostiques et conseils. Parce qu’elle voit où est son problème. Ce n’est pas un simple dîner d’amis comme ils en font tous les jeudi. C’est une façon de s’introduire de nouveau dans l’univers de Tony. Celui qu’il a délaissé. Il n’a pas vraiment d’excuses, il a préparé leur future sans le lui demander et il ne s’est pas rendu compte de ce qu’une décennie représente ici. Et, pour ne pas vous mentir, il aimait sa position. En informer quiconque serait risquer ce qu’il savait n’avoir que pour une courte durée. Puis Tony ne voulait pas se lier à lui selon les règles d’Ygdrasil .. Qu’un mortel se refuse à lui était humiliant. Surtout le mortel dont il était épris et qui partageait son lit.  
Il avait compris cette fois. Il y arriverait.

« Tu sais, si tu es invité tu as déjà à moitié gagné. »

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, voilà la première partie c: J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.. La deuxième partie est presque terminée, donc l'attente ne devrait pas etre trop longue  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
